


One shot-Lipstick

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Trolls/Broppy [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, I may have went a bit overboard here, Lipstick Kisses, NSFW, Oops, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: Short one-shot from a request on Tumblr that i took like one hundred miles left lol





	One shot-Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyqueenandgrumpydork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happyqueenandgrumpydork).



Branch rolls his eyes as the other gets ready for yet another party. 

“Isn’t that like the third time this week?” he asks, looking over at the pink girl. “You’ve worn like five shades of lipstick this week.”

“Oh hush,” Poppy chuckles, putting on a shade of purple. “I look good, and you know it.” Branch couldn’t argue there.

“But aren’t you tired of all this partying? Don’t you ever get tired?” He asks, readjusting his legs. He was sitting on her bed and tried to not feel awkward. 

She sits down beside him and gives him a smile. “That’s why I have to recharge between each party.”

“I haven’t gone to one and I need to recharge.” Branch mutters, giving Poppy a despondent look. Poppy smirks at him and leans forward--pressing her lips to his. Branch’s eyes widen at the abrupt motion, but he melts into the embrace.His hands move to her waist, holding her as their lips move together. She pulls away, much too soon, and he almost whimpers.

“I feel a bit better.” She smirks, sticking her tongue out slightly at his pout. "But you look like you need a bit of recharging still." She giggles, leaning forward and pushing him back on the bed.

"Pops-What are you-" His concern is cut off by his laughter. Poppy kisses his neck, knowing it was his tickle spot, before moving across his face to his ear and then to his other ear. Covering the Keppel colored troll in dark purple kiss marks. "Poppy!" He laughs brightly as she continues to kiss him, holding his wrists against the bed so that he cannot fight back. Finally, after a few minutes of this, Poppy pulls away and yanks him back up. 

"Poppy-" He begins only to be cut off by another kiss. Her hands traveling down his chest, and yanking at his pants. Branch was in heaven and was certain he had died. Especially when Poppy's lips left him and went down his body. Leaving purple marks the entire way down, and not just from lipstick

* * *

 

"Com'n Branch, we're gonna be late~" She teases, dragging him off the bed. The petulant troll following in a bit of a daze, his mind fuzzy.

"Poppy, wait, wait--" He grabs her and pulls her back, kissing her again. wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. Pulling away from the kiss, he places his forehead against hers. "You are going to be the death of me," he whispers to her, his eyes glistening with love. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers. "Now, are you ready for your birthday party?"

"I accept my fate." he raises an eyebrow. "But I'm pretty sure you already gave me your gift."

Poppy smacks his shoulder, the two of them laughing as she drags him outside.

* * *

 

"Is anyone gonna point out Branch's-" Cooper starts, Smidge's hair wrapping around his head to shut him up.

"Don't say anything." She snickers. "Loverboy is finally partying, let's not scare him away." The snack pack all laugh at the state of Branch: Covered in purple kiss marks and hickies, his hair disheveled, and vest long since forgotten. 


End file.
